


First Comes Love

by lowlifetheory



Series: First Comes Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cop Allison, Firefighter Derek, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Don't move out, not yet, not when we're angry,' Derek said softly. Jennifer reached for his hand and realised Allison was already holding it. </p><p>'It looks like you'll need a carer for a few weeks,' Jennifer said. Derek snorted softly, looking down his body. </p><p>'Just a few weeks,' he said with a curl of his lips. Allison stirred and Jennifer couldn't wipe the smile from her face, not when Derek was going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemmy/gifts).



Jennifer was startled from her daydream as the front door slammed closed with enough force to shake the apartment walls. She looked up from her book that she had been ignoring for the last half hour and listened to the sound of muttering coming from the cramped hallway. With a sigh she stood and padded into the hallway, her toes cold on the bare wood. 

Allison was kicking her boots off at the same time as she shrugged her jacket and tossed it over a kitchen chair. She unbuckled her gun belt carefully and removed her firearm. She set it on the kitchen counter, the barrel facing the wall.

'Have you had a hard day babe?' Jennifer asked as she hooked her fingers into Allison’s belt. 

'My mother is being impossible as usual,' Allison sighed. Jennifer stepped closer sliding her arms around Allison's waist. The first kiss was just a brush of their lips, the next few deeper until Allison pulled back with a smile on her lips. 

'Better?' Jennifer asked linking her fingers behind Allison's back. 

'Just a little,' Allison said. 

'Well, I know how to make it wonderful. There's a bottle of red breathing on the counter just waiting for you, I made baked spaghetti and meatballs, and we're going to spend an evening on the couch and do whatever you want,' Jennifer said. 

'You are my saviour,' Allison caught Jennifer's lips with her own, her hand sliding under her girlfriend’s top. 

'I know,' Jennifer's smile was smug. 'Go, get yourself ready for dinner.' 

Twenty minutes later they sat down together, Allison fresh from a shower, wet hair dripping down her back. After dinner, Jennifer braided Allison's hair. 'Tell me what you're thinking?' Jennifer asked softly trying to distract Allison. If Allison wanted to talk about her day she would, but if she didn't Jennifer wasn't keen on pushing her. Working with kids was completely different than working with criminals, even if sometimes it did feel the same. 

'About the future,' Allison said looking upside down. 'Thought anymore about sperm donors?'

Jennifer's nose wrinkled and Allison's eyes clouded with disappointment. 'I know, there's no other way to do it but-'

'A baby conceived in love,' Allison chanted with a gentle smile. Jennifer smiled back at her, and kissed her lips. Jennifer felt wrong, using a turkey baster or whatever the correct term was. She wanted to be making love when they got pregnant, not feeling uncomfortable because a stranger's sperm was being used to impregnate her. It seemed so clinical, and even though Jennifer had talked to a bucketful of other people who had used the same method, nothing comforted her on the fact that something felt off, wrong.

'We'll work something out,' Jennifer promised rubbing her girlfriend’s shoulders. They had no other choice but perhaps she could find some way around it. She leaned close to kiss Allison again just as alarm bells sounded in the building. 'What the hell?' Jennifer said getting to her feet. Allison stood behind her but Jennifer was too busy heading to the front door to see what was happening. She opened it and peered down the hallway. The sight made her blood run cold. 

'What's going on?' Allison called out from behind as she pushed her feet into sneakers to sprint into the hallway.

'Fire, there's a fire in the stairwell, we can't get out!' Jennifer said. Her chest tightened but Allison's hands on her arms pulled her out of her panic for now. 

'Okay, calm down, and come back inside,' Allison said but she peered around the corner for a quick look before she slammed the door closed. 

'Allison, Allison what are we going to do!' Jennifer said as she stood on the spot but Allison was already darting to the kitchen. She soaked a towel and pressed it along the bottom of the door. Jennifer rushed to the windows where fire trucks already gathered below, their horns crying out their warnings. Jennifer opened the window and cursed the fact that she was four stories up but the crews below already looked as if they were organised and getting people out of the lower levels.

'Okay, Jennifer, baby, lie down on the floor,' Allison said getting to her knees by the window. Jennifer noticed she’d pulled a pair of jeans and sneakers on.

'But there's no smoke,' Jennifer said looking around the room. 

'It might be in the air and we can't see it. Smoke rises, we fall,' Allison tugged her down. Jennifer pressed against her girlfriend as she sunk to the floor. 

'We were supposed to be looking at houses tomorrow,' Jennifer said quietly. Allison wrapped an arm around her but it was no good, Jennifer could feel the panic in her chest rising again now that there was nothing to do but wait for rescue. Allison was talking but nothing was getting through, not until Allison had moved and was hanging out the window communicating with someone.

'Hey, hey Jen, you go first.' Allison said pulling Jennifer to her feet. 'I think she's in shock,' Jennifer heard Allison say to the firefighter. Jennifer wanted to cry, she felt so silly but the thought of being trapped had Jennifer's breath coming short. 

'Hello Jennifer, hi sweetheart can you hear me?' A voice called as she was guided to the window. 'I'm going to help you but you have to help me first okay,' the voice said. Jennifer felt herself nodding as she stood. Allison was holding her hands as they helped her out the window and onto the fireman's ladder. 

'Deep breaths,' Allison said. 

'You're coming too,' Jennifer said as she started climbing away from Allison. 

'Course, you're so slow I'm just giving you a head start,' Allison said with a smile. 

'Okay,' Jennifer nodded. She watched Allison climb out the window and cling to the ladders and then Jennifer looked down. 

Through a gap in the ladder the ground looked so far away, if they fell now they were dead. Jennifer felt tears prick her eyes, how had the perfect evening turned so dreadful. 'Hey, hey don't look down, not now, come on sweetheart, keep moving for me and look up, look up at your girlfriend,' the voice said. Something about the way he said sweetheart caught at the edges of her memory but Jennifer looked up at Allison who was descending on her own at a steady pace and her heart ached. 

'I'm afraid,' Jennifer said. 

'That's normal. I'd be worried if you weren't, now one foot at a time,' the firefighter said as he guided Jennifer down the steps. When she was finally at the bottom a paramedic was tugging her away and talking to her. Jennifer answered his questions with only half an attention span, her focus was on Allison who was finally at the bottom and coming towards her. The firefighter who had helped them was following her. 

'Jen,' Allison said reaching out and pulling Jennifer into her arms. Jennifer hugged her back, her face buried in Allison's neck. When they pulled apart Allison wiped her eyes and turned to the firefighter. 'I wanted to thank you,' Allison said as he tugged her helmet off. Jennifer heard Allison's gasp at the same time as she noticed it. The man in front of her was her ex-boyfriend, Derek Hale. It was obvious that Allison knew him too, but how?

'Derek?' It was Jennifer who spoke first. 

'I just wanted to check the two of you were okay,' Derek's voice was urgent, his eyes sincere. He hadn't changed at all in the seven years since she last saw him. 

'Just a bit of smoke inhalation, that's all,' the paramedic told Derek. 

'Thanks Danny,' Derek said and then he was off, his helmet on, blending into the crowd until he was impossible to find. Allison met Jennifer's eyes and they smiled, glad to have had such a lucky escape, glad to be alive and together. 

'Hey, it'll be okay,' Allison promised as the firefighters started to hose the building with water. Jennifer hoped so, but the sight of her home burning didn't give much hope.

***

'Derek and I dated in college, I was a junior, he was in the Marines,' Jennifer said as she shaped raisin and oatmeal cookies onto a baking tray. Allison was still mixing the chocolate chip in a bowl. 

'What happened?' Allison asked softly. 

'It was amicable,' Jennifer said. 'Derek didn't want me waiting for him for a year in Iraq. I would have rather stayed with him but,' Jennifer shrugged gazing down at the cookie. Raisin and oatmeal were Derek's favourite; at least, they were when he and Jennifer had dated. 

'Derek dated me when I was a junior in college too. He was still in the Marines, but he was a fitness instructor. My professor recommended him when I was concerned about my fitness levels for joining the police.' Allison said softly. Jennifer smiled across at her. 

'Let me guess, Professor Hale,' Jennifer said. 

'Talia is a force to be reckoned with.' Allison agreed. 

'Do you know where Kate keeps her Tupperware?' Jennifer asked ducking into a cupboard. 

'I have no clue, but let me hunt around,' Allison said. Jennifer put one tray of cookies into the oven and removed another. She came up with plastic boxes and lids. Together they placed cookies on the wire rack to cool, and then placed them inside the boxes. 

'Honey's I'm home!' A voice called. 

'Hey Kate,' Jennifer said pushing a plate across the counter. 'Would you like a cookie?'

'Oh yes, good,' Kate said. 

'Thanks for the clothes,' Jennifer said. 

'Hey cookies are worth clothes,' Kate winked. Jennifer grinned and placed another batch into a box as Kate exchanged car keys with Allison. They didn't even have keys to their own cars yet, and Jennifer was desperate to get back into her apartment and collect some of her things. 

'So Derek must have a thing for hot brunettes then,' Allison said as they reversed from the drive. 'Hot brunettes with great legs who pout when they can't wear high heels.' 

'My legs get achy when I don't wear heels,' Jennifer muttered. Allison stuck her tongue out but she was smiling. They drove the short distance to the fire house, where a young man greeted them out front. 

'Is Derek around?' Allison asked. 

'He's in the gym. I'll just grab him,' the young man beamed and bounded off like a young pup. Jennifer looked around them but the sight of Derek sweaty from working out caught her attention. He had a towel draped across his shoulders and was using one corner to wipe the sweat from his face. 

'Hi,' Jennifer said as Derek greeted them with a smile. 

'Hello, we brought cookies,' Allison said shifting on her feet. 

'Is there oatmeal raisin?' Derek wondered aloud. Jennifer felt a warm glow in her chest, Derek still had a favourite. She nodded to him. 

'Cookies, I'll take those,' a blond girl said shooting a wink at Jennifer and taking the boxes from them both. 

'Thanks,' Derek said looking over his shoulder. 'Hey do you want a tour?'

'Sure, why not,' Allison said. 

Derek walked them around the fire house, talking about various memories, telling a few stories here and there. He stopped close to the front doors and smiled softly. 

'So I was hoping you could help us,' Jennifer said. 'When can we get back into our apartment?'

'It'll be inhabitable for a while but I'll see what I can do,' Derek said. 

'We just need our stuff, we're moving out,' Allison said. 

'We don't feel safe there anymore,' Jennifer explained. 

'And I have a service weapon that I hadn't locked away,' Allison bit her lip. 

'I'll see what I can do. Why don't you hang out here for an hour and then I'll drive you over myself?' Derek suggested. 

'Okay,' Allison said. Derek led them to the kitchen where they got to meet some of the crew, a friendly bunch who were already tucked into the cookie box. 

***

'There's no way we'll get all this into Kate's place,' Allison said looking around the bedroom. 

'What else can we do with it until we find a place?' Jennifer asked. 

'Store it at my house,' Derek said from the doorway. He was leaning against the doorjamb, his arms folded across his chest. 'I have five bedrooms and a double garage. It's just me and the dog,' he explained. 

'That might be a good idea if you don't mind our stuff clogging the place,' Jennifer said.

'You two can stay as well, I have more than enough room,' Derek said.

'I...' Allison looked at Jennifer. 

'Talk about it. If you want this place packed up by tonight we'll need help. I'll see if I can pull in a few favours.' Derek turned away, his cell phone already in his hand. 

'What do you think?' Jennifer asked Allison quietly. 

'He is our ex. It could be awkward.' Alison said. Jennifer almost laughed at the irony of him being their ex.

'It would be.' Jennifer nodded. 

'Kate's walls are paper thin though, I don't want to catch her out, or worse, get caught out by her,' Allison added. 

'There is that.' Jennifer pouted. 'I'm good with it for a few weeks if you are.' 

'We'll only know if we try it out,' Allison agreed. 

'I'll tell him,' Jennifer said. She found Derek packing books into a bag and hid her smile. He still knew what she valued. 'We would like to stay for a short while, if you don't mind.'

'I don't mind, I offered after all,' he said standing. The door opened and Scott from the firehouse entered, followed by Boyd, Isaac and Erica, all who Jennifer had met earlier. 

'Oh the crew must be here,' she teased. Derek smiled at her and they got to work. 

***

'Hey,' Derek opened the front door. He was wearing sleep pants and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. 

'Hi,' Allison said carrying the last of the bags in. Jennifer followed her, trying and failing not to gape around her. Derek's house was beautiful, if sparsely decorated. It was bought with Hale family money no doubt, as most Hale possessions were. Derek had never bothered with money unless it was a car or motorcycle. Jennifer could almost imagine his mother forcing him into this house. 

'There's a guy coming over to clean the pool out back around eleven, and I changed the sheets on your bed last night. Uh, there's some food and help yourselves,' he gestured towards what must have been the kitchen. 

'Okay, we brought bagels,' Jennifer said. Derek smiled their way and padded ahead of them, taking one of the bags off Allison's shoulders. 

The kitchen was indeed massive, but Jennifer found herself comfortable as she hunted for mugs for coffee. Derek had already sat himself down and was allowing the girls to make themselves at home. They ate with the French doors wide open, a slight breeze blowing over the garden and around their feet. Hunt lay in the garden on his side, dozing in the sunlight. 

After breakfast Derek gave them a basic tour, showing them to the guest bedroom and sticking a thumb at his own half open bedroom door. 'How much rent do you want?' It was Allison who asked. 

'None,' Derek said as he headed downstairs and lifted a bag. 

'Don't be silly, you need something,' Allison called. Derek returned with a few of their bags. 

'Look, just clean up after yourselves and if I come in from a late shift try not to wake me,' Derek shrugged tossing the bags onto the bed. 

'This is ridiculous,' Allison said. 

'If you buy food don't expect me not to eat it?' Derek tried crossing his arms across his chest. Allison narrowed her eyes at him. ‘And you can walk Hunt if he pesters you enough.’

'Deal,' she said eventually. 

'Good. Can I unpack my shoes now?' Jennifer said pushing past them. She heard them both chuckle at her, and she smiled, because making them agree was going to be something Jennifer needed to keep an eye on.

***

'Where's Derek?' Allison asked as she came through the door, stopping to peck Jennifer hello. 

'He came in with red ringed eyes, something about a longer call out than usual. He's asleep, or at least he's in bed,' Jennifer said. Hunt was lying by the closed doors looking miserably out at the rain. 'How was court?'

'I hate going to court. I know what I saw, I hate being cross examined.' Allison scowled. 

'Well I made enough bolognaise to last us a year,' Jennifer said softly. There was a bottle of wine waiting and Allison smiled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. 

'I could get used to this,' Allison whispered pecking Jennifer's neck. 

'I know, I mean I'm a ten minute walk from work, I'm home so early it's unreal,' Jennifer said turning and gripping her girlfriends hips. 'You look amazing in a pencil skirt.' 

'I'm not a pencil skirt kind of girl,' Allison said. Jennifer kissed her and slid a hand between the waistband of Allison's skirt and her blouse. 

'No, you prefer being the naughty school girl to my pencil skirt,' Jennifer leered. 

'Now if you were my teacher I would have learnt nothing,' Allison said pressing herself closer to Jennifer. 

'I beg to differ, you would have learned the skills which lead you to be amazing in bed,' Jennifer pecked Allison's lips. 

'What, I'm not amazing now?' Allison teased as Jennifer’s hands gripped her ass. 

'You are, you would have just been amazing sooner,' Jennifer said rising on her toes to kiss Allison. 

'Something smells- oh. Sorry.' Derek said rubbing the back of his neck as Jennifer and Allison sprang apart. 

'Hey,' Allison said biting her lip as Jennifer turned to check on the pasta. 

'Hi,' Derek said. Jennifer could imagine the faint blush on his cheeks. She didn't want to look. 'I'm sorry I didn't realise-'

'This is your house Derek, we're the guests,' Allison said. 

'You look different,' Derek said taking a seat.

'I had a court appearance to give evidence,' Allison said. Jennifer tuned them out, happy in the conversation and company. She dished up the food and turned to set the bowls on the table. 

'You didn't sleep long,' Jennifer said to Derek. 

'Couldn't relax, I'll probably sleep tonight,' he explained. They ate in comfortable silence, and after dinner Jennifer took her marking to the living room and sat on the floor. It wasn't long before Allison was sitting behind her, fingers digging into Jennifer's shoulders. Derek was in an armchair reading quietly. 

'So this fifteen year old boy has turned this paper on The Crucible into a religious rant,' Jennifer said sitting back. Allison reached for the paper. 

'What do you mean religious rant?' Derek said placing a careful finger on his page.

'How religion insights fear into the minds of others,' Jennifer said softly. 

Derek snorted. 'Welcome to the world kid,' he muttered going back to his book, but he still accepted the paper and read it when Allison tapped his shoulder with it fifteen minutes later. 

'I'm going to bed,' Allison said leaning down and kissing Jennifer on the lips. 

'I'll be up soon,' Jennifer assured her. Allison got up, stretched and leaned down towards Derek. They both reacted before they realised it, lips pursed and meeting. Jennifer watched as they pulled apart. She didn't feel anger or hurt, instead amusement at their reactions. Derek froze and Allison opened and closed her mouth a few times. 

'Good night,' Allison said darting from the room. Jennifer watched her go then turned to look at Derek. 

'It was a force of habit.' Derek said immediately sitting up straight. Jennifer piled her papers together and placed them into her workbox. 

'I know,' she said getting to her feet. 'I understand completely,' she said leaning down and kissing Derek, because she could, because she needed to feel his lips. She knew that Allison would be fretting right now and she needed to calm her girlfriend down. 'Goodnight.'  
Goodnight.' Derek called. 

Jennifer found Allison pacing the room. 'Oh my god I am so sorry, it just happened, it was just so natural, I mean, we've done that a hundred times Derek and I and-' Jennifer cut Allison off with a kiss. 

'I did it too,' Jennifer said. 

'What?' Allison frowned.

'I kissed Derek.' Jennifer said as she went into the bathroom. 

'Why?' Allison asked. 

'I kissed him because you did. Are you jealous?' Jennifer asked as she combed her hair.

'No, I'm actually not.' Allison said. Jennifer brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth, pushing her girlfriend back to the bed. 

'I was thinking today about sperm donors. Ugh, I hate the word sperm. Can we just say donor?' Jennifer complained. Allison nodded. 'Okay, so sperm donors, what do you want in a child, what do you look for in a man? The website we were looking at is all very well and good because it's giving us the credentials of the candidates but its personality I’m interested in too.' 

'So you don’t like choosing blind?’ Allison said sliding into the bed.

'No. I want to get to know the father, I want to experience his personality,' Jennifer said. 

'That's not an unreasonable request,' Allison said. Jennifer nodded; she didn't think it was either. 

'No,' Jennifer said as Derek's bedroom door closed with a thud across the hall. 'No I don't think it is.'

***

Realistically Jennifer knew that a baby was several years off for them, and her day wasn't taken up with wishing and dreaming. Jennifer had other plans too. She wanted to write a novel, had it outlined and everything. She even worked on it during a spare minute here and there. 

She also wanted to find a home. Derek's house was bare and she and Allison had taken to unpacking more of their things, so now it felt more homely. Derek's house had spoiled her though, she knew Allison loved the pool and the home gym, and Jennifer was fond of the study Derek had created with walls of books and a large desk. It was home already to them and leaving would make her a little miserable. Hunt was a good distraction too; he was always eager for a walk or willing to chase his ball in the garden.

And Jennifer had a genuine desire to teach, to inspire young people to be the best that they could be. She had goals and aspirations for every child who came through her door, and if they left with a little more knowledge, well, Jennifer was a happy woman. 

So every morning when Jennifer got up she had her day mapped out, much like a lesson plan, but even the best plans were led to distraction, and not always bad. They had been living with Derek for three weeks now, and it was good, comfortable. Jennifer felt safe knowing that Derek slept across the hall and Allison curled around her, that Hunt lay by Derek's door upstairs. Today Jennifer was going to make a proper list of things they wanted from a home and then see what they could afford without going too far from this area. 

The bed was empty when she got up, nothing new there if Allison was out for a run with Derek and Hunt. Jennifer didn't bother getting dressed; she would hopefully shower with her girlfriend later. She pulled on a SFPD hoodie of Allison’s and a pair of track bottoms and headed downstairs. Derek's car was still there so Jennifer made breakfast for three, and then started the painful search for a home by logging into her email account to look for listing updates.

Allison and Derek returned breathless and laughing, and they both planted wet kisses on her cheek at the sight of the plates. Jennifer hid her pleased smile as she browsed Amazon, knowing the house hunt could wait for a while. Jennifer ordered three books and then clicked a link to a website advertising shoulder bags. 

'So what are your plans for the day?' Jennifer asked Derek.

'It’s a nice day. I was going to drive up the coast with the dog, maybe take him to a beach, grab some dinner,' Derek smiled tapping his finger on the table. 

'That sounds like great fun,' Allison said and an hour later Jennifer found herself pressed between Derek and Allison in The front of his truck, Hunt in the back. The radio was playing softly in the background, and nobody seemed in any rush to turn it over. They didn't talk much at first, just appreciated the scenery. 

'We could come live up here in the trees,' Jennifer said wistfully. 

'Just the four of us,' Allison agreed. Derek's long fingers flexed on the steering wheel as they chatted, his eyes were fixed on the road. 

'In a little cabin,' Jennifer sighed resting her head on Allison's shoulder. 

'We have a cabin up here,' Derek said. 'It’s small, one room with a bathroom. There's another one at Tahoe, it's a lot larger.'

'See, we can escape,' Allison said. 

'I'll take you by it, it's not too far out of the way,' Derek said turning into a parking lot with a great view of ocean.

They stopped first by a rocky beach. Hunt dashed through the water chasing waves as Allison rolled her leggings up. 'Coming?' She said. 

'It looks cold,' Jennifer pouted. Allison laughed and dashed off down the beach behind the dog. 

'There are towels in my truck,' Derek offered, nodding his head towards the water.

'I'd rather watch,' Jennifer said as Allison called out to the dog, tossing his rubber stick for him. 

'We can go for dinner, I know this place where they don't mind Hunt lying at my feet, and then I'll drive by the cabin. We'll be home after dark,' Derek said as he hunted through smooth rocks. 

'I was supposed to be house hunting,' Jennifer said. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her and tried to suppress a shiver. It didn’t work.

'I like you both there,' Derek said. Jennifer shot him a smile. 'I suppose I didn't realise how lonely it was until you moved in.'

'I know what you mean. I was hoping to find something near to you,' Jennifer waved at Allison. 

'It’s a good neighbourhood. Allison likes running in the park,' Derek agreed. 'There’s no rush, I like the company.'

‘I suppose you do,’ Jennifer said.

Derek bought them dinner later, and Allison marvelled at the wonderful view out the window of the diner. They drove by the cabin and peered in the windows. It looked cosy with an open fireplace and a large bed. 'How romantic,' Jennifer whispered nudging Allison. 

'Hiding away from the world,' Allison agreed. 

'I can get the key anytime you want it,' Derek said as he scratched Hunt's ears. 

'We'll see,' Allison winked. 

***

Weeks passed them by, and before they knew it the sun was beating down from above and the kids were off school. Jennifer spent her days swimming and reading, adding bits to her novel and thinking up unique lesson plans for the semester ahead. They still looked around at houses, but Jennifer found herself settling more into Derek's house, finding it was her home that a sickening chill would curl around her gut at the thought of leaving. They lived in comfortable companionship and a niggling thought was at the edge of Jennifer's mind, one she daren't share with Allison, not yet. 

They were relaxing in the sun one Saturday afternoon at the park, a fundraiser for the firehouse going on, when Jennifer realised it. Derek's easy charm, and quiet manners were pulling her back in, and she wanted more of him. Allison seemed to feel it too, if the dances they shared as dusk fell were anything to go by when Allison wrapped herself around Derek, chatting and laughing, and relaxing into his arms. Derek made it look natural, Allison in his arms, and Jennifer felt herself eager to find out what they would be like together. 

'Do you want a dance?' Derek asked as Allison skipped to the open bar. Jennifer nodded and let Derek easily pull her to her feet. They moved together, Jennifer resting her cheek on Derek's shoulder as Allison curled onto the rug where Jennifer had been resting. They shared a little wave and then Allison was distracted, talking to Danny, one of the paramedics on Derek's team. 

When the song ended Derek excused himself to his friends and Jennifer joined Allison on the rug. 'I think we need to talk,' Allison said looking Derek's way. 

'I think so too,' Jennifer agreed looking up at her girlfriend. Allison moved to kiss Jennifer, her lips warm and a little dry from a day in the sunshine. 

'Let's go home now, we'll have some privacy to talk it through,' Allison said. A cheer rose across the field, a round of shots were being downed by a team of fire fighters, Derek standing in the middle of the group. Allison grinned as she packed her bag up and Jennifer moved to where Derek was standing. 

'Hi,' he said wrapping an arm around Jennifer's shoulders. His smile was easy in the evening light.

'Are you having fun?' Jennifer asked. 

'I am. I'm having a ball!' Derek said. 

'Good. Look, we're going to head back,' Jennifer said. 'It's time Allison and I sorted a few things out.' 

'Oh,' Derek said. His mood changed immediately, darkening before her eyes. Jennifer smiled up at him, trying to cheer him up at her leaving.

'Don't worry, you might be getting something you want,' she said. As soon as the words were out Jennifer berated herself, but she couldn't take them back now. Instead she waved goodbye and took Allison's waiting hand. 

'Ready?' Allison asked.

'As I'll ever be,' Jennifer said. They walked the short distance home together, their fingers linked together. 

Once they got into the kitchen Jennifer poured wine and Allison popped her iPod on low so they could talk in relative privacy. 'So, how do you think it will work?'

'We have to date, again right, we have to date,' Jennifer said. 

'We've already dated, and we've been dating since he saved us from our apartment,' Allison pointed out. 'What if he doesn't want what we want?'

'Well, then we ask him for his sperm?' Jennifer screwed her nose up. The conversation was already turning clinical. 'Okay, back to basics, do you love him?'

'I never stopped,' Allison said. 

'Me neither. I'm crazy for you though, that hasn’t changed,' Jennifer smiled. 

'See that's how I feel,' Allison said. 

'What if Derek only likes one of us, or neither,' Jennifer mused. Allison pursed her lips. 

'He's definitely into you, I could tell from the way he held you when you danced.' Allison nodded. 

'He's into you, because of the same reason, he had his eyes closed like he was breathing you in,' Jennifer pointed out. 

'So if he only likes one of us?' Allison asked. 

'It's all or nothing. I'm not willing to give you up, but I want to share you,' Jennifer said. 

Allison was quiet for a long time as she gazed up at the stars. 'If he only wants to be with you say,' Allison spoke eventually, 'then-'

'No, that's not happening. I love you, I'm committed to you and making you happy. We come in pairs.' Jennifer reached for Allison's hand. 

'Let’s go to bed,' Allison said turning to Jennifer. They kissed, gentle at first then with heat as they stumbled upstairs and into their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. 

***

Despite the wine Jennifer woke with a clear head. Allison was still asleep, the sheet pooled around her hips. Her nipples were hard in the cool morning air and Jennifer tugged the pale blue sheet up to cover her girlfriend’s body. Jennifer used the bathroom and then pulled a t-shirt on, padding downstairs to where Derek was making coffee, only, it wasn't Derek, Jennifer discovered, but Erica, wearing Derek's t-shirt. 

'Oh,' Jennifer swallowed the hurt at seeing Erica so comfortable in Derek's kitchen. 

'Morning,' Erica said in her usual chirpy manner. 'Derek's got a bit of a hangover and he's working this afternoon, need to get him fixed up so he can save kittens in trees and shit.' 

'Yeah, that's important,' Jennifer said but she felt detached, like her plans were going awry, and things were beginning to fall apart. 

'Is something wrong?' Erica asked as she paused beside Jennifer. 

'I just didn't expect- I mean, Derek's never brought anyone back-' 

'He's a red blooded man you know,' Erica smirked, 'but he's not into me, if that's what you're thinking,' Erica said as she swayed past Jennifer and headed upstairs. Jennifer made herself tea and poured Allison a mug of coffee, adding plenty of cream. Allison appeared a few minutes later. 

'Penny for them,' Allison said wrapping her arms around Jennifer and kissing her cheek. 

'Erica stayed with Derek last night,' Jennifer said. 

'Oh,' Allison swallowed loudly and pulled away. She picked up the mug and took a sip, her face downturned. 

They sat at the kitchen table, sipping their drinks as noise increased upstairs, the sounds of feet and talking. Erica bounced downstairs in the summer dress she wore yesterday. 'Hurry up Hale!' She hollered up the stairs. 

Derek appeared a few minutes later, his eyes red rimmed. He looked tired but he didn’t speak as he dipped into the kitchen to grab his keys. In fact, he didn’t look their way at all.

Jennifer spent the day looking at houses to buy while Allison worked on some case notes. They had an early night and slept back to back, both lost in their own world, both hurting that their big plans hadn’t even had a chance to get off the ground. In the morning Allison kissed Jennifer’s cheek as she left for work and Jennifer waved sadly, she didn’t want to be alone in the house that she loved but was probably going to be a memory soon.

Jennifer was alone when Derek returned, her laptop open on the kitchen table as she poured herself a glass of water from the faucet. 

'Moving out?' Derek said by way of greeting, his eyes locked on the laptop screen. 

'Don't want to cramp your style,' Jennifer said. Derek nodded. 

'Well tell me when you're going so I can buy you a house plant or something,' Derek muttered turning away.

'What the hell is your problem Derek?' Jennifer asked. Derek turned to stare at her, his eyes raking over her body. 

'No problem,' he said with a blank face.

'Sure you do, ever since Saturday you've been off with us,' Jennifer pointed out. 

'Well you had important things to talk about,' Derek said bitterly. 

'Yes, we're a couple, we are entitled to communicate in private,' Jennifer said. 

'As you both keep reminding me, on a regular basis. You know, I think this is one of the most stupid thing I've ever done, inviting you two to live here,' Derek said. Jennifer reeled back, stung by his words. 

'I'm starting to regret it too,' Jennifer said. 'We'll get out of here soon; give you all the space you need for you and Erica.'

'Oh, oh that's rich, you're jealous of Erica,' Derek said. The front door closed with a click and Allison stepped into the room.

'What's going on?' She asked. 

'Jennifer here's jealous because Erica stayed over with me for one night,' Derek told Allison. 

'Well we wanted to talk to you about-'

'Moving out. I get it. I'll be glad to see the back of both of you because you're double standards are chocking me to death.' Derek said. 

'What the hell do you mean by that?' Allison stepped forward. Hunt whined and trotted out of the open doors. Jennifer wanted to follow him and hide with him.

'I mean that Erica, who is my friend, stays with me for one night, and she has to share my bed because I've given my spare room to you too, and you get angry and threaten to leave, I mean that it’s okay for you two to check me out, to leave lingering looks, to leave your fucking bedroom door open when you're changing your clothes or make out in the back yard but one sniff of me getting any attention and you're throwing your hands up and leaving. Way to pull the rug out from underneath me girls.' Derek turned his back on them.

‘We’re a couple,’ Allison said.

‘You’re a pair of fucking teases, who lead me on so far and then leave me hanging so I don’t know if I’m up or down!’

'I didn't-' 

'I have to go to work; I'm going to be late.' Derek said softly. 

'Derek-' Allison called but the front door closed softly. Allison looked at Jennifer. 'I had no idea he felt like we were teasing him.'

'No, neither did I,' Jennifer said. 

***

It was almost eleven in the evening when Allison's cell phone rang. That wasn't unusual, she was a detective after all and sometimes she had to go above and beyond. Jennifer paid little attention to the call; her mind was elsewhere, so when Allison caught her wrist and drew her attention, Jennifer got a chill in her spine. 

'Apparently there's been an accident,' Allison said looking between the phone and Jennifer. 'Derek's in hospital.'

'What happened?' Jennifer asked but Allison was standing and looking for her shoes. 

'I have no idea, but that was Erica and she sounded wrecked. She said Derek's in San Fran General and he's been in and out of consciousness. He's been asking for us.' Allison grabbed a jacket as Jennifer pushed her bare feet into sneakers. 

'Well let’s get over there then!' Jennifer said. 

They found Erica in a waiting area along with most of the rest of Derek's crew. 'What happened?' Allison asked pulling Scott aside.

'He fell through two floors when he was evacuating a building,' Scott said. Jennifer covered her mouth to hide her gasp. 'The doctors think his spine is okay but his leg is busted up pretty good, so they're operating now.' 

'Is that all?' Allison probed.

'A bleed on the brain but they say it might disappear itself,' he said wrapping an arm around Jennifer. 'Easy.' 

'It’s just- we fell out,' Jennifer said. 

'I know, he told me. He regretted what he said,' Scott whispered pulling Allison into a hug too. 

'No he was right,' Allison said meeting Jennifer's eyes. 

'What do we do now?' Jennifer asked.

'We wait,' Erica said from behind them. 

Allison guided Jennifer to a seat, and they settled in for a long wait. Thirty minutes later Jennifer shifted on the plastic chair, unable to get comfortable. Her butt was already numb and her mind was working ahead of her. Allison was reading news articles on her iPhone while Erica used one hand to plait long strands of her hair. Scott would occasionally move, getting up and heading off down the hallway, returning with candy or soda for one of his fellow crew at random. 

When a surgeon finally appeared everyone jumped to their feet and the man took a step back overwhelmed. 'He's out of surgery. There was a bleed on the brain as we mentioned and we had to drill to relieve that pressure. His left leg was badly damaged but we expect him to make a full recovery.' 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and turned to hug each other. 'I would suggest you go home, get some sleep and make sure you don't all visit at once.'

Scott laughed and wrapped an arm around Danny, kissing the side of his head. 

'Oh and he'd like to see Jennifer and Allison when he wakes,' the doctor added. 'He told me to say it that way, because that's the order he met the two of you in, and that in no way denotes favourites.' Jennifer found herself laughing as she wiped tears away. 

'He must be high,' Allison said taking Jennifer's hand. 

They followed the doctor down the hallway and into a private room. Derek's eyes were closed and wires covered his chest. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and a long cast on his leg. Jennifer and Allison arranged the armchairs as they wanted them to Derek's right so as not to be close to his damaged leg, and Jennifer reached out for his hand. 

Allison moved around the room, walking and stretching, at one point doing basic exercise. Jennifer watched her from her chair, her eyes tracking Allison's movements for long moments until she returned her gaze to Derek who was still asleep. He woke as the sun rose, blinking heavily as Allison finally dozed off in the chair beside Jennifer. 

'Hi,' he croaked. Allison sat up and reached for their joined hands, somehow tangling their fingers together. 

'Hey. You had us worried,' Jennifer whispered. Derek smiled softly. 

'What happened?' Derek asked. 

'You fell through a floor or two,' Allison said. 

'That's your fault Jen, too many cookies,' he muttered, his hand squeezing theirs. A nurse came in and winked in thanks for Jennifer catching their attention. She asked Derek a few questions but his eyes were falling closed once again. 

'That's normal. He's had a hard night, his body needs to recover.' The nurse explained. 'We have a shower room if you can get clothes from somewhere.' 

'Thank you,' Allison said. The nurse left and that was all it took for Allison to relax against Jennifer and fall into a sleep. When Jennifer woke again Derek was staring at both of them. 

'Don't move out, not yet, not when we're angry,' Derek said softly. Jennifer reached for his hand and realised Allison was already holding it. 

'It looks like you'll need a carer for a few weeks,' Jennifer said. Derek snorted softly, looking down his body. 

'Just a few weeks,' he said with a curl of his lips. Allison stirred and Jennifer couldn't wipe the smile from her face, not when Derek was going to be okay.

***

'Derek is the worst patient in the world,' Jennifer said with her cell phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear. 

'I think we established that two minutes after we got him home sweetheart,' Allison said. 

'He went upstairs to pee, when there are two toilets downstairs,' Jennifer said turning to glare at the man in question who pointedly ignored her. 

'He likes a challenge,' Allison said. Jennifer could almost picture her shrugging. 

'He likes pissing me off,' Jennifer said darkly. 

'Angry sex,' Allison said. Jennifer felt a flush rise on her chest. 

'Shush, he'll hear us,' Jennifer hissed. 

'I think that by now that's the point,' Allison said. 

'But we haven't talked about it,' Jennifer said. 

'Well maybe we should go for a policy of act now and talk later,' Allison suggested. 

'You're even less help than Derek. Goodbye.' Jennifer hung up, and then sent a text with kisses because she felt guilty. She got kisses in return. 

'I'm thirsty,' Derek said from the couch. Jennifer rolled her eyes but headed to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. Derek's leg was propped up on the coffee table when Jennifer returned. 'I wish I could go out for a run or something.'

'You need to heal Derek, your leg may be in a cast but you bruised your back and bumped your head. You need to rest,' Jennifer said with a sigh. It wasn’t the first time she’d reminded him of this.

'I need to do some sort of movement,' Derek defended taking a long drink of water. 

'Then wiggle your toes!' Jennifer said. Derek lifted his right foot and did as he was told. They both laughed but Derek couldn't hide the wince of pain and Jennifer reached for his painkillers. Derek complained beneath his breath as he popped two into his mouth and swallowed. 

'What books did you get?' Derek nodded to the brown parcel on the coffee table. It amused Jennifer that Derek would literally read anything. Even when they first dated and he stayed over with her, he would read her college textbooks or prescribed literature. 

She handed him the parcel and let him open it. He was quiet as he flicked through the titles and Jennifer slipped into the kitchen to make a salad for dinner. She popped it in the fridge, set the table and returned to find Derek snoring softly, a romance novel open on his lap. Jennifer carefully removed the book but his fingers wrapped around her wrist. Their eyes met and Jennifer desperately wanted to kiss him, wanted to see if he tasted the same on her tongue. 

'What do you want from me?' Derek asked quietly, even though they were alone. 

'I don't know what you mean,' Jennifer said. Derek's eyebrow rose. 

'Do you want my sperm, my house? Do you want to be my friend and bring your kids up in my home with me playing daddy, or-' Derek trailed off. 

'Or,' Jennifer probed. 

'You tell me,' Derek said. Jennifer swallowed as his eyes tracked her face.

'If you had to choose between Allison and me, who would you pick?' Jennifer bit her lip. 

'I wouldn't break up a relationship,' Derek said. 

'Can we talk about this when Allison gets home?' Jennifer pleaded but Derek just smiled. 

'Allison and I talked last night. I couldn't sleep and I was walking the halls. She put me back into bed and we talked about you, about our odd set up. And we talked about the future.' Derek explained. 

'Did Allison get into bed with you?' Jennifer asked. A knot formed at the bottom of her tummy, a good knot that came with the beginnings of arousal.   
‘I did actually, I couldn’t help myself. We cuddled, and before she came back to your bed she kissed my forehead.' 

'Did she ask you what you want?' Jennifer said. 

'She did. I didn't answer her, I wanted to think about it, for a few hours,' Derek smiled and let go of her wrist. Cool air touched where he'd warmed her skin but Jennifer sat back beside him. 

'Do you know what you want?' What we want?' Jennifer said pretending to read the blurb on the back of the book. 

'I want you to unpack more stuff. My bookshelves look empty in the den. And I want you to make yourselves more at home, because Allison has been complaining about bare walls. And I could be about to make a fool of myself here but I'd like for the two of you to move out of the spare room and move in with me.' Jennifer met Derek's eyes. He didn't look hopeful or uncomfortable; he was just gazing steadily at her waiting for her answer.

'Is this what you and Allison discussed?' Jennifer bit her bottom lip. 

'Allison told me how comfortable my bed was,' Derek said. Jennifer leaned close and kissed him then, their tongues meeting briefly before she pulled back. 'Come here,' Derek lifted his arm. Jennifer curled underneath it, resting her cheek on Derek's thigh and opening her own book. 

***  
Allison stumbled through the door a little after midnight. Jennifer was curled at Derek's side still reading, but they had moved to his bed when Derek couldn't get comfortable on the couch. 'Sounds like our wayward one is home,' Derek said and Jennifer pinched his ribs before she went downstairs to greet her girlfriend. 

'I'm good. I'm sober.' Allison said swaying on the spot. 

'No you’re not,' Jennifer said. Allison giggled and nodded in agreement. 'Come have a big glass of water,' Jennifer led Allison by the hand. She followed like a lamb and dutifully did as she was told. 

'Where are we sleeping?' Allison asked.

'Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to,' Jennifer mock scolded but Allison giggled and sprinted off, her long legs darting up the stairs. She was waiting by the bedroom door when Jennifer got to the landing where Hunt lay with his eyes wide open. Jennifer frowned as Allison pushed the door open gently. 

'I'm just checking!' Allison said as she bounced past Jennifer. 

Derek was smiling as Allison landed on the bed. 'Jennifer thinks I'm drunk. I'm not,' 

'Are you not?' Derek asked. 

'Nope,' Allison grinned. She moved gently, crawling towards him with a smile. Derek met her lips, kissing with a smile of his own. 

'Hi,' Derek said when she pulled away. 

'It’s been a while,' Allison said touching Derek's nose with the tip of her own. 

'It has,' Derek agreed. 

'I'm too drunk to have sex,' Allison admitted looking over her shoulder to Jennifer who giggled. 

'That’s okay, I don't think I can at the minute,' Derek said nodding down his body. 

'Oh you totally can. We'll find a way,' Allison nodded sagely. 

'Allison, strip and get in!' Jennifer scolded. Allison poked her tongue out but obeyed, pushing Jennifer into the middle and spooning behind her. 'Comfortable?' Jennifer wondered. Allison made an agreeing noise and curled closer, already slipping into sleep. Derek clicked the light and the room fell into darkness. 

***

When Jennifer woke she found herself squished between two of the grumpiest people she knew. Derek's leg was aching, and he had a headache, and Allison was suffering the after effects of a nights drinking. Moving carefully she left them both back to back and had a quick shower before heading downstairs. She used the en suite attached to the spare bedroom, because her stuff was still there and she didn't want to disturb the two people in bed. A morning of peace and quiet would do her good. 

Breakfast, or brunch, consisted of toasted bagels with bacon and cream cheese and fruit with juice and coffee. She also made sure to include painkillers for her suffering partners, Derek's prescribed stuff and store bought for Allison. Derek's smile was grateful, while Allison took the medication and coffee. 'Stomach ulcers,' Jennifer said handing her half a bagel. Allison tried not to glare as she picked at it. Eventually the mood lifted. Derek was reading the news on his phone while Allison caught up her Facebook friends. Jennifer had just curled up against Allison's side when the front door opened. 

Derek's wide eyes turned to them, his lips slack. 'Oh no,' he said.

'Who, who is it?' Jennifer asked as Allison started to get out of bed. Hunt barked then his tone lowered when he recognised their visitor.

'Good morning son,' Talia said. 

'Hey mom,' Derek turned his attention to his mother but Jennifer wanted to slip into a void and hide. It was more than obvious that the three of them had shared the bed last night. Allison, wearing just underwear, darted back underneath the duvet. 

'I must say son that you look well taken care of,' Talia said as she adjusted the strap of her bag over her shoulder. 

'I am,' Derek said. 

'Good,' Talia nodded. 'It's been a while since I saw you two girls.'

'We met by coincidence,' Jennifer blurted. 

'So Derek explained, rather romantic if you ask me.' Talia smiled. 'Dublin is hell, I'm sure Derek told you that I've been working at Trinity College there?'

'He did mention it yes,' Allison said. 

'Well, the traffic is hell, but the people are lovely, and there's nothing like a cold glass of Guinness,' Talia winked. 'I'm only home, but I'll be around in a few days. I'll not disturb you, like I say you look well taken care of.'

'I'll see you mom,' Derek said shifting in the bed. 

'I left gifts downstairs,' Talia called as she disappeared. The front door closed with a click. 

'Well that was short and sweet,' Derek said with his eyebrows drawn down. 

'You told your mother!' Allison said. 

'She would have found out other ways, haven't you told your family?' Derek said. 

'No, we've only just started this thing ourselves!' Allison said. 

'Talia would find out,' Jennifer said remembering Derek's mother's enjoyment of interfering in her son’s life. She was still friends with Talia on Facebook, and she knew for a fact that Allison was too. 

'I know but just,' Allison sighed and rolled back into her pillow. 

'She is pretty open minded you know,' Derek said. 

'I over reacted didn't I?' Allison asked. 

'No, at least I don't think you over reacted.' Jennifer said looking at Derek. 

'Nope,' Derek agreed quickly. Allison smiled at them as she shifted out of bed. 

'I'm going to shower,' Allison said walking from the room. 

'I need to somehow wash too. The nurses helped me in hospital but...' Derek shrugged. 

'We can help you, give you a bed bath,' Jennifer suggested. 

'It might be fun,' Allison said from the doorway. 

'It'll be awkward,' Derek said looking almost embarrassed. 

'Nonsense, we'll wash you, it'll be different,' Jennifer said already liking the idea. Derek nodded eventually and Allison opened the doors onto his balcony. 

'You know, Jennifer, we could get all over tans by lying out here,' Allison suggested. Jennifer hummed in agreement. 

'Now wouldn't that be fun,' Jennifer leered. Allison grinned and Derek rolled his eyes. 

***

'I can wash myself,' Derek said not for the first time. Jennifer ignored him as she ran the cloth over his chest. Allison was wiping his face off and then moved to his feet. He grunted when she tickled him but sighed as they turned the bed bath into a massage, caressing the backs of his leg and higher to his thigh. His left leg, in plaster from toe almost to his hip, was left alone. It was a clean break, and doctors had said they expected it to heal quickly. 

After a few quick swipes over his cock they rolled him onto his side to wash his back. By now Derek was quietly accepting his fate as Jennifer knelt on the bed. She swiped the cloth between his ass cheeks and met Allison's eyes. 'Do you still like-' 

'Nobody’s done that to me since I broke up with Allison,' Derek's voice was gruff as Jennifer's finger passed over his asshole. 

'So you do then,' Jennifer said. 

'I can't, not with this fucking cast on,' Derek grumbled. 

'No, but we can find some way to relieve you,' Allison kissed him. 'Have you got any lube?'

'No,' Derek said when Jennifer's fingers added a little more pressure. Allison disappeared from the room and returned with a cloth bag they'd used to throw their toys in back in the apartment. 

'Is your leg hurting?' Jennifer asked hooking her chin over his arm. She noted a faint blush on his cheeks. Derek was always the one to take care of her, and she knew the same would be true of Allison and him. 

'No,' he said. 

'If you want us to stop we will but we want to take care of you the way you take care of us, the way we all take care of each other,' Jennifer said. 

'Don't stop,' Derek said after a heartbeat. 

'Okay,' Jennifer said leaning across Derek's body to kiss Allison. 

'Why don't you roll onto your back,' Allison suggested pecking Derek on the lips.

Derek did as she suggested without question and hitched his right leg up, placing his foot flat on the mattress and spreading his thighs as best he could. Jennifer took a dollop of lube onto her fingers and used her thumb to spread and warm it as Allison leaned over his Derek's body. His hand curved around her ass as Allison pecked the skin around his naval. 

'Relax,' Jennifer said shifting forward on her knees and pressing the tips of her fingers against his hole. Derek's eyes fluttered closed as simultaneously Allison licked the head of his cock and Jennifer pressed a finger into his body. 

'Fuck,' he breathed. Jennifer smirked as she twisted her wrist gently. Allison was taking as much of his cock as she could into her mouth, her hand covering what she couldn't manage. Jennifer moved so she could suck his balls into her mouth. 'Not going to last,' Derek warned. 

Jennifer added a second finger and Derek let out a shout as she brushed his prostate. Allison looked up to meet Jennifer's eyes. It was obvious that Derek's fingers were buried in her slick cunt from the noises reaching Jennifer's ears. 'Fuck her harder Derek,' Jennifer said. Allison moaned around Derek's cock as Jennifer pressed against his prostate. The combined stimulation had him coming louder than he ever had with Jennifer. 

'Yes!' Allison said pulling her mouth away from his cock. Jennifer caught Allison’s mouth with her own as she wiped her fingers on the cloth beside her. The taste of Derek was still in Allison's mouth and Jennifer moaned against her as Allison's body tensed. She clutched Jennifer's wrist as she came on Derek's fingers. 

'Good?' Jennifer asked but Allison was pressing Derek's fingers into her mouth and Jennifer moaned as she licked around them. 

'Lie back,' Allison said barely for Jennifer to do so before she was climbing into Jennifer's lap and lifting her leg. Allison kissed Jennifer's ankle bone as she positioned their cunts together, rocking forward. 

'Fuck,' Derek breathed, his eyes locked on them. 

'Do you like what you see Derek? Do you like how much of a hungry slut our girl is?' Allison asked him. 

'Are you going to make her come?' Derek asked. Jennifer whined. Her hips burned with the need for something, anything. 

'Haven't decided yet,' Allison said leaning forward to kiss Derek. 

'She has been good,' Derek pointed out. Jennifer gazed up at her girlfriend as Allison contemplated her. 

'Yeah, she has,' Allison decided as she rode down on Jennifer. 'Do you want to?'

'Yes please,' Jennifer said. Derek turned her face towards him and caressed her nipple with his thumb. Jennifer felt it burn through her body. Her toes curled and she thrust up against Allison until she was out of breath, her back a taunt bow. 

'Relax,' Derek whispered. Surprisingly she did, her body falling back against the mattress with a thump. They moved on her, kissing her mouth and throat until the haze cleared.

'So, moving into my bed huh?' Derek asked. Jennifer laughed, and Allison pinched his side, but it was relaxed and comfortable and Jennifer hoped for many mornings like this to come. 

***

'Okay, either you're high or you're getting some,' Erica's voice carried to the kitchen to where Jennifer and Scott were putting beers in the fridge. 

'That’s our Erica; she’s as subtle as a brick.' Scott shrugged. 

'You're a liar!' The voice carried. Jennifer could only hear Derek's tone, but she couldn't make out his words. When Jennifer made it to the garden there were very few seats left. Derek had his leg propped up underneath a pile of cushions but most of the guests had taken to picnic rugs on the grass. Scott dropped beside his boyfriend and Danny pecked his lips while Erica was sitting between Boyd and Stiles. Allison was on the love seat beside Derek with her chin resting on her knee. 

'Can we smoke weed?' Stiles asked but he was looking directly at Allison, his lips curled slightly. Stiles was Allison’s partner, but he was Scott's best friend. 

Allison giggled and Stiles shook his head. 'This kid tried to sell us weed yesterday, she was a piece of work. Fifteen with a pierced lip and a lime green Mohawk. She wasn't even bothered when we told her we were cops, she just told us who sold it to her without even being arrested. That's what led us to that stash!' Allison said. 

'And why you were celebrating?' Jennifer asked. 

'Yup, that's right. It goes to show that our initiative is working. Stiles and I came up with the idea of getting on the streets and gaining the trust of the city kids, or at least trying. It works well,' Allison said. 

'It does. We've been working with local hostels, schools and youth centres in general to create our own place for them, something like a home from home. One idea is to get a casual teacher or two in there, maybe learn on a small group basis,' Stiles said. 

'That’s a really good idea,' Jennifer said turning to Allison. 

'Well we were sober when we came up with it but I think we got drunk,' Allison smiled. Jennifer had sat on the ground in between Derek and Allison’s legs. She wrapped a hand around Allison's ankle, teasing her thumb over the bone.

'What can we do? I want to get involved!' Scott said. 

'I suppose you could say the fire house is another place the kids can go for support,' Derek said. 

'Can you clear it with the captain?' Boyd asked. 

'No. I'm not your lieutenant at the minute because I broke my fucking leg saving your sorry ass Vernon, but you could approach your acting lieutenant,' Derek raised an eyebrow. Boyd flipped him the bird. 

'He is acting lieutenant,' Isaac explained to Allison and Jennifer. 

'I'm sure you could maybe approach him together,' Jennifer suggested. 'The captain I mean.'

'Ever the peacemaker,' Derek grumbled as his hand curling around the back of her head. Jennifer leaned into him and his fingers massaged her hair gently.

Stiles continued to talk but Erica's eyes were locked on the three of them. Jennifer shifted and Derek flexed his fingers. Jennifer got the message, don't move, he wanted her to stay, to make a statement. Instead of drawing attention she looked away from Erica, listening as Isaac recanted a story about a rescue that afternoon. Derek and Boyd bickered easily and then Scott was joining the fun complete with actions. 

'Need a refill?' Jennifer asked when she noticed Derek's water glass empty. 

'I'll get it in a minute,' Derek said but Jennifer was already on her feet. 

The kitchen was cool on the soles of her feet as she stepped out of her shoes, but the clack of heels caught her attention as she popped ice into Derek's glass. 'What exactly are you playing at?' Erica asked. 

'What do you mean?' Jennifer said as she cut a slice of lemon. 

'Whatever the fuck you're doing with Derek stop because you're going to hurt him and hurt Allison, and I don't want someone on the job with my friend if she doesn't have his back!' Erica said. 

'Okay I understand what you're saying, but know this, if I were Allison right now if be telling you to mind you own business, but because you're looking out for Derek, I'll explain it,' Jennifer said.

Erica folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. 'Speak.'

'I love Derek, and Allison, believe it or not, does too. We're trying to make this work for the three of us,' Jennifer shrugged. 

'So what, you have a dirty threesome and then-'

'And then we talk about our day, I'll get Derek pain meds and Allison will complain about Derek's toothpaste and eventually we'll turn the lights out and go to sleep. Together.' Jennifer said. 

'I don't want him hurt. That night of the barbeque, what you both did to him-'

'Wait, what do you mean what Allison and I did to him?' Jennifer asked holding her hand up.

'Seriously you're that clueless?' Erica snorted. 'You danced with him, and so did she, and you confused him somehow and then the two of you went home to have sex!' 

'Now hang on, you knew we went home to have sex? Were there cameras on us because I distinctly remember Allison and I sitting at that table beside where you're standing now and talking our relationship through, talking about what we wanted from life, if we both had room for the man we were falling back in love with in our hearts besides each other. We sat there and talked over a relationship with Derek to death, and then went to bed exhausted. In the morning you were here,' Jennifer said. 

'Yeah well Derek got so drunk someone needed to take care of him,' Erica said but she sounded less sure of herself.

'We would have,' Jennifer's voice was soft. 

'And what happens if this doesn't work?' Erica demanded. 

'If it doesn't then all three of us get hurt,' Jennifer said. 'Allison and I had a good relationship that we're willing to risk losing it and each other must say something.'

'It does,' Derek said. Erica startled but Derek moved towards her, stopping to peck her cheek. 'Thank you for caring, it means a lot.' 

'Hey,' Jennifer said as Derek advanced on her, the thump of the crutches loud on the floor. 

'I was wondering if you had any of that hand stuff babe, I'm burning sitting out there and I'm not even on these fuckers,' Derek complained. Jennifer took his hand as he leaned against the counter, and the clack of Erica's heels told Jennifer Erica was away. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm great,' Jennifer said, pecking Derek's lips before she covered the heels of his hands with aloe Vera. 

'Erica's a tough nut but she cares,' Derek said. 

'She loves you, that's important,' Jennifer took Derek's other hand. 

'What’s going on in here?' Allison’s voice rang out. Her bare feet slapped against the floor as she came towards them and pushed under Derek's arm.

'I'm fixing a boo boo,' Jennifer said. Derek growled playfully. 

By the time they returned to the garden there was silence, and Jennifer shot a quick glance at her boyfriend. Stiles was staring open mouthed at them. 

'So Erica told you then?' Derek said. There was a chorus of denials and heads shaking before Boyd reluctantly nodded. 

'You're a big bastard!' Erica grumbled punching his arm. 

'But how why?' Stiles said as Scott and Danny launched into a series of their own questions. They answered them as best they could until darkness fell and Isaac stood to leave. 

'Perhaps we should all go, leave the trio to it,' Danny winked. 

Allison laughed and made a show of wrapping her arms around Derek and Jennifer. 

***

Jennifer frowned down at the shopping list in her hand and tried to ignore the pack of chocolate coated animal crackers that were tossed into the basket. She was picking up a bottle of diet soda when a familiar voice spoke behind her. 

'Jennifer,' Adrian said. Jennifer rolled her eyes before pasting a fake smile on. 

'Hi Adrian,' she said. 

'Still a lesbian?' He asked glancing down her body. 

'My relationship status hasn't changed since you last asked me,' Jennifer sighed. 

'I can fix that,' Adrian said. 'Your being a lesbian,' his smirk made Jennifer's stomach churn. 

Derek walked over towards them, with the aid of his crutches, and Adrian let out a shout. 'Oh, am I on your foot?' Derek asked leaning harder on his right crutch. 

'Get off me you overgrown buffoon!' Adrian snapped trying to pull his foot away. 

'Sorry, can't do that, not until you apologise to the lady,' Derek said pointedly. 

Adrian's eyes flicked between them. 'I'm sorry,' he grunted. Derek removed the crutch and Adrian hobbled away a few steps. 'I'll have you reported!' 

Derek shrugged. 'Come on darling,' he said to Jennifer. 

'You didn't have to do that,' Jennifer said when Adrian was out of sight. 

'Hey, as your boyfriend it's my job to protect you, as it's yours to protect me,' Derek said. Jennifer rose onto her toes to kiss him. She couldn't get it out of her mind though, and the thought of going back to work made her feel I'll. Jennifer was looking for new challenges and her classroom no longer held them. She wondered where she could look to find what she needed. 

Afterwards they met Allison for lunch in Derek's favourite pizza place. Jennifer had brought a furniture catalogue with her and they browsed for a proper garden suite, complete with table and comfortable chairs.

'I sort of had this planned out,' Derek tapped his chin, then the page. 'Here’s the pool, and I hoped to fence it off for a few years for safety reasons. In front of the pool I would have left free for a kids play area, swing, slide, even one of those little play houses on stilts, then the other side of the garden is barbeque and space for a sitting area and then the rest for games.'

'You know what you want,' Jennifer said. 

'I want a family, but I want the two of you more,' Derek admitted. Allison squeezed his thigh and pecked his cheek. 

'It’s a good thing we want kids then,' Allison said. Derek smiled as the pizza arrived, and didn't stop smiling until bedtime.

Jennifer couldn't hide her happiness either. Their relationship was starting to come together and she was looking forward to the rest of her life here. There was still tension of course, they needed to talk to the Hale family and then visit with Allison's much sterner parents. Allison was dreading her mother’s reaction but Jennifer hoped that time would show Victoria that they were good together, that their relationship worked. 

They were discussing visiting Baltimore, where Allison's parents lived when Laura Hale breezed into their house like she owned it, and made herself at home on the couch after making four cups of coffee. Jennifer and Laura had been decent friends with Jennifer when she dated Derek the first time around but they drifted apart after Derek broke up with Jennifer. Allison had only met Laura one time and from what Jennifer gathered, it was brief bar to the point, much like Laura. 

'Mother told me,' Laura sounded almost smug. 

'And you thought you'd come over and ruin my evening,' Derek said. Beside Jennifer Allison’s phone rang. Allison went into the hall to answer. 

'Well I am home for a few weeks, and I was intending to stay here, but mother advised against it,' Laura said. 

'Mother was here at dinner last week and is fully supportive of our relationship, as are my buddies at the fire house,' Derek said. Laura grinned at him. 

'What happened to your leg?' Laura changed the subject. 

'Fell through a floor,' Derek said reaching for his coffee. 

'Guys I'm sorry, I really have to go, something's happened,' Allison said as she pulled her shoes. 

'Is it bad?' Jennifer asked sitting up straighter. 

'Suspicious object,' Allison said bending to kiss Jennifer. She did the same with Derek then turned to Laura. 'I don't want to come home and find either of these two upset, we're happy here, and we're learning together, and if they are upset you'll have me to answer to.'

Allison left Laura in stunned silence. Derek grinned and stretched his arms over his head. He caught Jennifer against him and slumped back into the couch. 'Sounds like your reputation precedes you sis,' he said. 

'Shut up,' Laura said but she was smirking to herself as she finished her coffee, and before she left she promised to meet up with them. 

Allison woke Jennifer later as she slid into bed, wrapping her arms around Jennifer and kissing her neck. 'Kiss Derek for me,' Allison muttered. Jennifer pecked his shoulder. Derek turned to look at them, his face pale in the early morning light. 

'Hey Ally, you get in the middle,' Jennifer whispered. Allison didn't object, curling her body next to Derek. He stretched his arm out along the pillows and let both girls cuddle into him.

'You get your cast off today,' Allison muttered. 

'I'm looking forward to it,' Derek said. He would still need physiotherapy and an assessment on his capability to return to work but they would worry about the results of that when the time come.

Jennifer soon found herself at a loose end, with Derek losing the cast and working out more he depended less on her to take care of him. Jennifer found herself in a corner but with no choice to share her plans with her lovers. 

'I don't want to go back to work,' Jennifer announced when she had their attention. Allison frowned at her and Derek raised an eyebrow. 'I've been talking to people and I want to work in the Home from Home.'

Home from Home was the project that Allison and Stiles were supervising. It was a private owned home donated by Talia Hale where volunteers supported the kids who used it. It hadn't even opened, but Jennifer knew it was someplace she wanted to be, had known it since before her confrontation with Adrian at the supermarket. 

'What about wages and money?' Allison said. 

'Well we live here, and I reckon if I cut down on my luxuries and other silly expenses such as shoes and beauty treatments then I can make my savings last at least five years,' Jennifer said. She had sat up all night looking at her monthly expenditure, but Jennifer was excited by this project already, and cutting down wouldn't hurt. 

'Jen, you live here, I pay the bills; I borrow your cars and fill the tanks with gas. I pay the grocery bills and anything else that comes up, what the hell makes you think that financially I won't support you doing this?' Derek said. 'Safety would be my concern, not money.'

'Me too, baby money is the last thing I'm worried about and we're extremely lucky to be in that position, because how many people can say that,' Allison crawled into Jennifer's lap. 

'The Home from Home will need full time staff anyway, I'll pay your wages from my own pocket if that's what we need to do,' Derek promised. 

'I couldn't-'

'Hey, I work because I want to help people, not because I need the money. My salary goes straight into the EMT Charity fund,' Derek said. 

'Really, I didn't know that?' Allison turned to him. 

'I can afford to keep us, send our kids to college, and for us to never work again, probably our grandkids,' Derek nodded. 

'That's interesting,' Allison said. 

'We'll go to the Home from Home tomorrow and work out exactly how staffed it needs to be. I'm not leaving anyone vulnerable in there,' Derek said. 

'We thought of a rota, so there's always an off duty cop there at all times,' Allison said. Derek nodded his agreement. 

'How is that leg?' Jennifer asked. Derek looked down. 

'Are you up for a blowjob?' Allison teased as she crawled off Jennifer's lap. Derek watched her closely, and Jennifer shifted close enough to peck a kiss onto his neck. 

'How did this turn to sex?' Derek wondered. 

'We're just three beautiful horny people, and looking at each other raises heart rates!' Allison said as she unbuttoned Derek's pants. He groaned but angled his hips to give her better access. 

***

'I don't like this,' Allison said. 

'Life’s tough,' Derek muttered but Jennifer knew he was as grumpy as Allison was. A Hale family dinner, especially with their situation was going to be stressful for all of them.

Jennifer kept quiet as she followed Derek into the house. All the Hales, it seemed were there, sitting together, bickering over one thing or another. Chatter didn't stop when they arrived, the Hale's were too subtle for that, but no one missed their arrival. 

'How are you son?' Talia asked as she pulled away from hugging Derek. 

'Good. Sore, physiotherapy is intensive,' he admitted. 

'You're not doing too much?' Talia said with a frown. 

'I'm doing what the physiotherapist tells me,' Derek said trying to repress a sigh. 

'Makes a change,' Talia muttered turning away. Derek made a face at her back and led them into the dining room where most of the family were seated and after several seconds thought put Allison in the middle between him and Jennifer. Peter immediately engaged Derek in conversation while Talia looked at her watch. Across from Jennifer sat a sour looking Cora. 

'Hey everybody,' Laura's voice called out. She got a few responses but as soon as she was beside Derek she whispered something in his ear which made him smile. After she finished speaking she pecked Derek's cheek and took her seat beside Jennifer. 'This is my new girlfriend, Kate.'

That did stop the chatter and Jennifer looked up in time to catch sight of Allison's aunt sitting by Laura. 'Hey sweetie,' Kate said to Allison. 

'Hello,' Allison said dumbly. 

'I didn't know you were a lesbian Laura,' Peter said. 

'No. I forbid it, I forbid an argument. We're going to sit and have a nice family dinner, and we'll make uncomfortable small talk and plot our disagreements for later when the dishes are done. Until then anyone who even tries will be dealt with.' Talia set plates down on the table. 

'And how will you deal with it?' Peter asked in his silky mocking tone. 

'She'll have Derek break your knee caps,' Laura said. There were a few chuckles and then the food was on the table. Laura and Kate described how they met, and then Derek was talking about his recovery and his plans to return to work. 

'Did you hear Jennifer is taking on the Home from Home full time?' Talia asked. 

'I'd like to get more involved in that,' Laura said. Kate made agreeing noises beside her. 

'Tell me Allison how your father feels about this relationship?' Peter said waving his knife at them. 

'I haven't talked to him about it yet,' Allison said. Jennifer slipped her hand into Allison's and squeezed. Allison squeezed back. 

'Oh my,' Peter clicked his tongue. Allison narrowed her eyes and was about to open her mouth when Derek spoke up. 

'We'd appreciate time to talk to him ourselves. We're flying to Baltimore next weekend actually,' Derek said. 

'Have you got a room for three booked?' Peter asked. 

'Hey Uncle Peter remember when I was little, and you tried to steal a carrot off my plate and I buried a fork in your hand?' Cora said. 

Derek ducked his head and covered his mouth, and Laura did the same. Kate was openly staring between the two of them. 'That settles it, Cora from now on its you who does my dirty work,' Talia said. Everybody laughed and Peter was muttering about violence in the family. 

'Seriously though, you guys have been great, and we appreciate that, respect though that Allison needs to talk to her family,' Derek said. 

'Of course,' Kate said leaning back in her seat. 'You could have told me though.'

'We're just getting used to it ourselves, it took Derek falling through a floor to realise it,' Allison said. 

'I want coffee, or lunch or something and this week,' Kate said pointing at Allison. 

Allison nodded and then everyone was getting up and moving off. Derek, Laura and Cora helped their mother with dishes but Kate was more than a match for Peter's vicious tongue. 

'Just wait until next week,' Allison whispered. Jennifer wasn't looking forward to that either and she had good reason to dread it. 

'I don't like it.' Victoria Argent said as she diced an onion with expert hands. She had been chopping things ever since Allison made her announcement. 

'What part don't you like?' Allison shot Jennifer a look. 

'All of it. It's not right its- do you even know whys you're doing?' Victoria snapped. 

'Trying to make our relationship work,' Allison said. 

'Relationship,' Victoria spat. 'Derek is some sort of pervert who wants to say he slept with two women and she's up to god knows what,' Victoria complained. 

'Mother, they're right here, my partners.' Allison said. 

'Partners,' Victoria mocked. 'Do you like this?'

'Not really,' Chris admitted. 'Allison it's all new and different, and it's thrilling now but what happens when you have kids and then someone gets jealous or you fight and someone takes sides?' 

'We've thought of all of this dad, but we can only say as a threesome what we'd say as a couple, and that's promise to be loyal and faithful,' Allison said. 

'We all feel that way,' Derek added. 

'After sex comes devotion,' Victoria complained. 

'We haven't had sex yet,' Allison said. Jennifer could see the tint of a blush on her cheeks. 

'We decided to wait and make sure this works first,' Jennifer added. Victoria turned away but she didn't speak. 

'I hear you go back to work next week Derek,' Chris said filling the awkward silence. Derek nodded eagerly. 

'Got the all clear from my doctor last week, so we thought we'd take a nice break together first,' Derek explained. 

'Good idea. See some sights,' Chris said. 

'We were hoping you would both join us for dinner tomorrow,' Jennifer said. 'Allison needs her families support, no matter what happens.' 

'Of course,' Victoria all but snapped. She hurried from the kitchen had Chris followed her with his eyes. 

'Give her time,' he said. Allison nodded and Jennifer reached for Allison’s hand. 

'It’s a ways off but we were hoping you might join us for New Years. We want to get Christmas over as a throuple first,' Allison said. 

'Did you just make a word?' Jennifer asked. Allison grinned. 

'I think that sounds like great fun,' Chris kissed his daughters hair and then followed his wife upstairs. 

'Well that wasn't fun,' Derek said taking a breath. 

'No, but it's the hard part over and done with,' Jennifer said. 

'Really, I don't think our problems have even begun,' Allison said softly. Jennifer pecked her lips. 

'No, but we've got our family, friends and each other, we're getting stronger.' Derek said wrapping his arm around Allison. Jennifer grinned as she snuggled close to Allison. Derek was right, life was getting easier. 

***

Derek's lips were soft beside the scratch of his beard. Jennifer didn't mind though, it felt good on her skin. In contrast Allison was all soft warm skin. Allison worked out of course, she had to, but her muscle definition was firm to Derek's solid. They looked amazing, they felt amazing too. 

Jennifer on the other hand wasn't epically fit, she walked to the Home from Home on good mornings and on warmer days she swam in the pool outside. Sometimes she would use Allison's cross trainer and on Mondays she went to a Zumba class, and Hunt was always eager for a walk, but Jennifer didn't watch her diet, she would take the extra glass of wine with cheese on a cracker, or have two cookies with her tea instead of one, and when she was shopping she was always a sucker for the newest candy bar being advertised. And sometimes, just occasionally, when she was stuck alone for the whole weekend without either of her lovers, she would have breakfast, brunch and lunch. On the same day, and she made sure she enjoyed it. 

Jennifer wasn't perfect like Allison and Derek, but she was happy, she felt good in her skin, and she knew tonight Allison and Derek felt the same way, if the fact that they could barely take their hands off her was anything to go by. 

Ever since Derek had the all clear to go back to work he had been watching what he ate, and Allison had joined him. They were exceptionally good all week, but today was a cheat day, which meant there were a lot of bottles to recycle this week. Jennifer didn't mind, how could she when Derek was settling between her thighs and parting the folds of her pussy. 

'Like what you see?' Allison asked him. Derek responded with a kiss, and Jennifer gasped at the sight of the two of them just inches above her pussy, tongues sliding together lazily. They had all day to make love, it seemed, and they were going to use every minute. 

Derek turned his head away and when he licked her slit Jennifer cried out. Allison placed soft kisses on Jennifer's tummy but then Derek's hands were hooked behind Jennifer's knees lifting her bottom up. She was glad she was just out of the shower because Derek's tongue was licking over her ass and Allison was lapping lightly at her clit. 

Jennifer reached out and clenched her fingers around Allison's forearm while she gathered the duvet in her other hand. Her orgasm was intense, it left her chest heaving and the awkward position had her gasping for breath. 

'Hey,' Derek whispered as he hovered over her. 

'Hi,' Jennifer said running her fingers through his hair. 'I want to watch you and Allison.'

'Bold,' Allison accused. Jennifer kissed her and Derek started to back away. 

'Where do you think you're going?' Allison asked catching his wrist. 

'Condoms are in the bathroom,' he said. 

'We're on birth control,' they said at the same time. Derek's eyes widened comically and Allison started to giggle. 

'Honestly all my instincts are telling me to run right now,' Derek admitted but he was shifting forward, one hand braced by Allison's head and the other firmly planted beside Jennifer. 

'Mine are screaming that this is right, that this is perfect,' Allison said. 'I've never felt so loved or needed, I feel safe and used and happy and a little frightened but I love you both, I can't choose, not if I wanted to.'

Jennifer rolled onto her side and turned Allison's face to hers, licking into her mouth. 'I love you too, both of you,' she pecked Derek on the lips. 

Derek didn't speak right away, and neither girl expected him to. Derek guarded his feelings, they understood that. Jennifer was content that he knew how she felt, and that soon enough he would tell them. He looked stuck but Jennifer solved his problem by reaching for his cock. 'Nice,' she whispered to Allison. 

'Jen,' Derek sounded broken as Jennifer ran the head of his cock through the natural slick coating Allison’s pussy. Jennifer smirked, shifting her hand around to squeeze his ass as he eased inside Allison. 

'Oh fuck,' Allison muttered. 'Forgot how big you were.'

Derek just chuckled but Jennifer was moving her mouth over Allison’s breast and Derek was joining her and it felt like they were all tangled together even lying side by side it felt that way. They kissed with Allison's nipple in their way. 'So hot,' Allison said. 

'You think?' Derek asked turning to her. 

'I know,' Allison said biting his bottom lip. 

'Vicious,' he muttered but didn't complain, not when Jennifer was teasing his balls with the tips of her fingers. 

'Oh god, I want to do so much with you two in bed that I might make a list,' Jennifer said as Allison shifted so her fingers brushed Jennifer's clit.

It was a hot mess of orgasms and moans after that. Derek collapsed in the middle and Jennifer had to climb into his lap so she could eat Allison out. 

'You know,' Allison said as she rested her cheek on Derek's shoulder, 'we should all make a list.'

'A dirty list, and check it off as we go,' Derek agreed. 

'We could colour code it, and use the same page, just take a new line with a new idea,' Jennifer said. 

'It'll be the sexiest list in San Francisco,' Derek teased. Allison giggled and Derek pecked her head. 

It was Jennifer who moved first, bounding naked from the bedroom and dancing down the stairs to the tune of their laughter. Jennifer didn't care, they were all happy and that was what mattered most.


End file.
